Tank chce spać/Transkrypt
:Rainbow Dash: Widzisz to, Tank! Cloudsdale już jest! To oznacza, że wkrótce w Ponyville będzie zima! :biegną :Rainbow Dash: Świetnie wam idzie kucyki! Tak trzymać! Z tych wszystkich drzew mają spaść liście! Kiedy tylko odprawimy jesień, będziemy mogli witać zimę! :Tank: ziewa :Rainbow Dash: Czy to co widziałam to było ziewanie? :Tank: ziewa :Rainbow Dash: Jak możesz być śpiący, kiedy najwspanialsza pora roku jest tuż za rogiem? I jest jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz – to nasza pierwsza zima razem! No dawaj, obudź się! Kiedy te kucyki przyniosą wielkie chmury pełne śniegowego puchu, będzie mnóstwo śniegu do ekstremalnej jazdy na sankach! doping A tam możemy grać w hokeja ma lodzie, już nie mogę się doczekać! :dopinguje :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystko idzie świetnie, prawda? :Rainbow Dash: Nie wiem czy tak wszystko. Tank wydaje się jakiś nie swój. :Tank: ziewa :Twilight Sparkle: No cóż, rzeczywiście rusza się trochę wolniej niż zwykle. :Rainbow Dash: Też tak myślę. :Twilight Sparkle: I wygląda jakby był śpiący... :Rainbow Dash: No właśnie! :Twilight Sparkle: ...ale to u niego normalne. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, ha ha, na pewno masz rację. :Tank: ziewa :piosenka tytułowa] :bicie serca :Rainbow Dash: I co?! :Fluttershy: Myślę, że jego serce być może bije troszeczkę odrobinę tyćko wolniej niż normalnie... :Rainbow Dash: To daj mu jakieś witaminy czy coś tam! :Tank: chrapie ziewa :Fluttershy: Nie są mu potrzebne. :Rainbow Dash: Może za późno kładziemy się spać. Za dużo książek o Dzielnej Do. :Fluttershy: To też nie o to chodzi. :Rainbow Dash: Dobra, to powiedz co mu dolega?! :Fluttershy: Ależ nic! Jest całkowicie w zdrowy. :Rainbow Dash: ulga :Fluttershy: Przygotowuje się do hibernacji. :Rainbow Dash: Ty zauważyłaś, że to nie jest niedźwiedź, prawda? :Fluttershy: chichoty Kiedy temperatura spada i jest mniej pożywienia, wiele gatunków hibernuje, żeby oszczędzić energię. Po prostu zapadają w długi, zimowy sen, a na wiosnę się budzą. No patrz. Nawet żółwie to robią! Przyjdzie taki moment, kiedy Tank zakopie się w ziemi.. :Tank: ziewa :Fluttershy: Ale nic się nie martw. Wyjdzie na powierzchnię kiedy wiosenne słońce znów ogrzeje ziemię. :Rainbow Dash: Daj spokój! Żółwie nie mogą się hibernować! Ktoś umieścił tą ilustrację jako żart. :Fluttershy: To nie jest żart. :Rainbow Dash: Więc w tej książce musi być błąd! :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, Tank musi hibernować. To dla niego zdrowe, tak jak dobry sen jest zdrowy dla nas. :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Nie ważne. Dobra, dzięki. No chodź, Tank. :Fluttershy: Dokąd lecicie? :Rainbow Dash: Chcemy zasięgnąć opinii prawdziwego eksperta od gadów : :Spike: Powiedziałem Ci, Rainbow Dash, jestem smokiem! :Tank: chrapie :Rainbow Dash: Oj tam! Jesteście jak bliźniaki! :Spike: Jestem fioletowy. :Rainbow Dash: Ty nie zapadasz w sen zimowy, dlaczego Tank musi?! :Spike: Dlatego, że jest żółwiem a ja smokiem! :Rainbow Dash: To ta sama rodzina, nie? :Spike: Nie! :Rainbow Dash: Uznam to za tak. :Spike: Ach! Słuchaj, jeśli Fluttershy mówi, że żółwie hibernują, to gwarantuje Ci, że tak właśnie jest. :Rainbow Dash: No, co ty możesz wiedzieć?! Jesteś smokiem! :drzwi : :Rainbow Dash: Żaden kucyk nie zna cię tak jak ja, Tank. Jak weźmiemy się do pracy to ciśnienie od razu Ci skoczy. :Tank: chrapie :dudnienie :Rainbow Dash: No chodź! : :Rainbow Dash: Jakie te chmury ciężkie! Pełniusieńkie śniegu! Czeka nas tyle superowych zabaw, Tank. Tank? Tank! :Pinkie Pie: Och, przecież to mały Tankuś słodziaczek-pysiaczek szykujący się do hibernac— :Rainbow Dash: Nie mów tego słowa! :Pinkie Pie: Którego? "Słodziaczek"? "Pysiaczek"? "Tankuś"? "Hibernacj..."? :Rainbow Dash: Tego! :Pinkie Pie: Mówiłam tylko, że to urocz... :Rainbow Dash: Jeśli uważasz, że hiber... – wiesz, to całe spanie jest tak urocze – to idź sama się przespać! I to gdzieś daleko stąd! :Rainbow Dash: głównej szóstki No i co się tak patrzycie?! Pinkie Pie po prostu sobie rozmawiałyśmy! :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchaj, Rainbow Dash, wiemy, że się przejmujesz, że Tank hiber... :Pinkie Pie: Ciii! Nie mów tego słowa! Od tego wszystko się zaczęło! :Twilight Sparkle: Wiemy, że bardzo martwisz się o Tanka. Ale nie powinnaś wściekać się na przyjaciółki. :Rainbow Dash: Kto tu mówił o jakimś?! Ja nie mówiłam o żadnym wściekaniu! Ja się nie martwię i wcale nie jestem wściekła! Wyglądam na wściekłą''?!'' Chodźmy, Tank! Wynosimy się stąd! :Rainbow Dash: Masz być pełny energii i chęci do zabawy, a nie śpiący i spowolniony... czyli dokładnie taki jaki jesteś. No weź proszę obudź się! :Tank: ziewa :Rainbow Dash: Nie możesz hiber– no wiesz. Pamiętasz ile fajnych rzeczy mieliśmy robić razem tej zimy! Lepić śniego-kucyki, bić się na kulki śnieżne, sączyć gorący cydr przy kominku... :Tank: chrapie :Rainbow Dash: Serio nie chcesz tego ze mną robić?! Myśl, Rainbow Dash, myśl! Tank zapada w hibernację, kiedy jest zimno, tak? To ja, chyba wolę go nie śpiącego w cieple niż śpiącego w zimnie... oddech Muszę po prostu zatrzymać zimę! :Sunshower: To gdzie dajemy te chmury? :Jasne Niebo: Tam gdzie jest czyste niebo. :Sunshower: Ale czyste niebo jest wszędzie. :Czyste Niebo: Cześć, Czyste Niebo jest tutaj! :Sunshower: Ale czyste niebo również jest tam! :Czyste Niebo: To jest Jasne Niebo! :Sunshower: Jasne niebo jest dzisiaj wszędzie! :Jasne Niebo: Ja nie jestem wszędzie, tylko tutaj! :Sunshower: wzdycha To ty jesteś Czyste Niebo, a ty Jasne Niebo, to co to jest? :Czyste Niebo i Jasne Niebo: Czyste, jasne niebo! :Jasne Niebo: Hej, co z tym puchatym obłokiem? :Czyste Niebo: Puchaty Obłok? On jest tam! :Rainbow Dash: Ha! Zatrzymanie zimy to będzie dla mnie pestka! :I'll Fly : :Tank: ziewa :Sunshower: Leci następna dostawa szybciej z tymi chmurami! :Rainbow Dash: Och. Jak tylko trochę je opóźnię one od razu to nadrabiają. I co mamy teraz zrobić? Cloudsdale, już wiem, Tank. Nie potrafię cofnąć zimy w Ponyville, ale mogę zatrzymać ją u źródła! : :Tank: ziewa :gwizdek :drzwi, rozmowa kucyków :Rainbow Dash: Mają przerwę! Super! : :śrub :trzask :szafki :i zamknięcie drzwi :bulgotanie :Rainbow Dash: Laboratorium zimy. Jesteśmy, Tank! Teraz musimy się zastanowić jak to wszystko wyłączyć. Zniszczyć płatki śniegowe? Nie, to musi być jakaś grubsza rzecz. Zaczekaj tu. Hmm. Można by powyrzucać te chmury ale... to też nie będzie wystarczające. dmucha :bulgotanie :Rainbow Dash: Strzał w dychę! Jak nie będzie wody, nie zrobią chmur ani śniegu! I nie będzie zimy! :brzdęk :Rainbow Dash: Przykro mi, że utrudniam pracę tym kucykom, ale trudne czasy wymagają trudnych decyzji. :metalu, spadanie wody :Rainbow Dash: Upsi! Ta rura musiała być obluzowana! :wody :Rainbow Dash: I oto Pani Zima odpływa w dal! :kliknięcie :wiruje :brzdęk :łomot :Rainbow Dash: Och, nic nie widzę! :wiatru :łomot :Rainbow Dash: Aaaaaah! :drzwi :Rainbow Dash: jęk :słoika :prąd :Rainbow Dash: krzyki :prąd :wodociągowe :błyskawice :Rainbow Dash: Musimy stąd uciekać! :wsysanie powietrza :błyskawice :Applejack: Do jasnej stodoły, jak myślicie co się tam dzieje? :Twilight Sparkle: Musimy się przygotować! Zima atakuje! : :wiatru :Noteworthy: krzyczy :Parasol: krzyczy :zaworu :strzał :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra kucyki, uciekamy! :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy :bum! :dzwoneczki :Pinkie Pie: jęczy :Rarity: jęczy :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy :Fluttershy: jęczy :pyknięcie! :Rainbow Dash: jęczy Nic Ci nie jest, Tank? :Tank: ziewa :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Nic Ci się nie stało? :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Nie... : :Tank: ziewa :drzwi :Pinkie Pie: Puk, puk! :Fluttershy: Powiedz, jak się czujesz Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma znaczenia... :Rarity: Wygląda na przygnębioną! No i co my z nią zrobimy? :Twilight Sparkle: Sama nie wiem jak jej pomóc. :Applejack: Wieź się w garść, kochana. To do ciebie nie podobne. :Rainbow Dash: Nie ma znaczenia... :Rarity: Och, jakby to taktownie ująć...? Straciłaś swoją werwę, Rainbow Dash. :Pinkie Pie: Przykro mi to mówić, ale...wiesz...zrobiłaś się nie do zniesienia! :Rainbow Dash: Nie słyszałyście mnie? To wszystko jest nie ważne. Nie wiem, czy przyszłyście tu mnie pocieszać, czy po co, ale wcale nie musicie. :Fluttershy: Ja z nią porozmawiam. Rainbow Dash, tę zimę spędzisz bez własnego zwierzątka. :skrzypienie :Rainbow Dash: płacze :Rarity: Dlaczego jej tak powiedziałaś?! :Fluttershy: Ponieważ nie upora się z tym problemem dopóki nie uwolni emocji. :Rainbow Dash: płacze :Applejack: Nie martw się. Tank wróci do Ciebie za kilka miesięcy. :Rainbow Dash: Miesięcy?! płacze Nie chcę, żeby mnie upuszczał! płacze :Applejack: Dobra, dobra. Już, już. No pięknie Fluttershy. Jak mamy ją uspokoić? :Fluttershy: Myślę, że ona za chwilę skończy. To nie może trwać wiecznie. :Rainbow Dash: i przestaje :Fluttershy: Lepiej się czujesz? :Rainbow Dash: siąka Acha. płacze :Fluttershy: Och, ty biedna, biedna Dash... płakać :Rarity: płakać Nie mogę patrzeć jak Fluttershy płacze! :Pinkie Pie: płakać To jest takie, strasznie smutne! :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i''' '''Rarity: płaczą :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack Ty też?! :Applejack: Nie, Ja, luzik. :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchajcie moje drogie. Wiem, że rozstania są bardzo trudne :Pinkie Pie: Ja tam płacze, że ty nie płaczesz! :Twilight Sparkle: Co?! Ja?! A co z Applejack? :Pinkie Pie: Applejack płacze do środka, Twilight! :Applejack: To prawda. :Rainbow Dash: Już dobrze Fluttershy. Już dobrze. :Applejack: Skończyła już? Czy znowu się nakręci? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mam pojęcia...Rainbow Dash już wszystko dobrze? :Rainbow Dash: siąka Chyba tak. Już mi lepiej, o wiele lepiej. Dzięki dziewczyny. Nie wiem co bym bez was zrobiła. I bez niego... siąka O, Tank... będzie za tobą tęsknić. : :łyżw i sanek :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, zima zrobiła mocne wejście. :Applejack: Zabawę zaczynamy wcześniej! Yee-haw! :plaśnięcie :Pinkie Pie: Czy można przyśpieszać zimę co roku? Wtedy byłoby mniej pracy! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem jakby Rainbow Dash to zniosła. :Rainbow Dash: Ściągnięcie nowej pory roku z Cloudsdale do Ponyville to był niezły wyczyn. :Tank: ziewa :Rainbow Dash: Pomyślałam, że może zechcecie się pożegnać z Tankiem. Jest gotowy do hibernacjii. :Pinkie Pie: Ooch, użyłaś tego słowa! Och, ona użyła tego słowa! A kiedy Tank obudzi się ze snu wyprawie dla niego fantastyczne powitalne przyjęcie. Och zaraz. Czy to ma być impreza' Witaj na powierzchni' czy raczej 'Szczęśliwe przebudzenie' albo impreza 'już najwyższy czas. :Rarity: A ja mu zaprojektuję wyjątkowy stój na tę specjalną okazję. Jakkolwiek nazwiesz tę imprezę :Applejack: Cieszę się, że doszłaś do siebie Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, ja też. :w śniegu :Rainbow Dash: To, naprawdę chcesz bardzo zapaść w ten zimowy sen, tak? :Rarity: Do widzenia, Tank. :Fluttershy: Szczęśliwej zimy. :Applejack: Karaluchy po poduchy. :Pinkie Pie: Dobrych snów, Tank! :Twilight Sparkle: Do widzenia, Tank! Będziemy tęsknić! :sliding :Twilight Sparkle: A teraz, gotowa na zimowe szaleństwa? :Rainbow Dash: Posiedzę tu i trochę mu poczytam. Ten maluch bardzo lubi kiedy mu się czyta bajki do poduszki. Zaraz do was dołączę.. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Tanks for the Memories Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu